


Spy Ninjas Behind the Scenes

by Nateisawesome15



Category: Spy (2011)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Orgy, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nateisawesome15/pseuds/Nateisawesome15
Summary: If the Spy Ninjas were rated R.
Relationships: Sexual - Relationship
Kudos: 5
Collections: Sex Arcade





	1. Orgy

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy

After a long day of battling hackers, Vy, Chad, Regina, and Daniel was out at Subway and the three of them were all relaxing at the safe house except for Chad and Vy, because they were in their bedroom fucking each other. Vy was currently in reverse cowgirl position, her ass cheeks bouncing up and down, revealing her amazing anus to Chad. After a while, Vy got off him and went into a doggy style position presenting her petite ass at him.  
Chad got behind Vy and started licking her asshole to get it ready for anal. “Oh yes I want anal now!” Vy said. Chad shoved his dick into her asshole and fucked like that for 10 minutes until he came in her ass, filling it up to the brim with his cum. She got up and walked with him outside of the room to go fuck Regina, with Chad’s cum leaking out of her asshole and dripping down her leg. Regina was sleeping on the bean bag chair, not noticing them until Chad shook her awake.  
“Huh what time is it what?” Regina said. She realized they were both naked and freaked out. “What why are you guys naked? “Because Regina, we are going to fuck you.” Vy said. “Uh ok I guess” Regina nervously said. She got up and Chad and Vy took off her shirt and short shorts, leaving her in a black bra and panties. So then Vy helped take off Regina’s bra and Chad took off her panties, showing off her shaven virgin pussy, her small tits, and her sexy ass.  
“Ok Regina, get on all fours and you are going to suck my dick, while Vy will eat you out from behind.” Chad said excitedly. “Uh ok.” Regina said and got on all fours, presenting her amazing ass and pussy to Vy and Chad got in front of Regina and put his cock in her face, which she gingerly licked, before shoving it into her mouth and sucking furiously. Vy on the other hand, started licking her asshole and shoved three fingers into Regina’s pussy, making her scream onto Chad’s dick, which the vibrations added more pleasure. They continued like this for 15 minutes, until Regina came onto Vy’s hand. Chad announced, “Regina I’m cumming!” Took out his dick, and came all over her face.  
Daniel suddenly entered through the doors, and said “Hi guys, what’s going- what the heck is going on here?!” Vy said, “Come on Daniel, join us!” “Uh alright.” Said Daniel. He stripped until he was completely naked, his dick erected, waiting to be in some ass or pussy. Vy crawled over to Daniel and began sucking on his dick and Regina crawled over to Chad and started to suck his dick. After a few minutes, Daniel erupted all over Vy’s face, getting his cum in her hair and on her face, and Chad came in Regina’s mouth, and she swallowed it. “It doesn’t taste that bad.” Regina commented.  
Vy lied down on her stomach so her butt cheeks were easily accessible to anyone. Chad got behind Vy and shoved his dick into her pussy and Regina got in front of Vy, spread her legs, and Vy began to eat out Regina, and Daniel got next to Regina’s head and shoved his dick into her mouth and began sucking his dick. This continued until Chad pulled out of Vy and came all over her ass and back, and Daniel came in Regina’s mouth, also forcing her to swallow his cum. Regina lied down and Vy got on top of her so they were in a 69 position and Vy’s ass cheeks and legs were right next to Regina’s head and began licking each other out.  
Regina moved her tongue up to Vy’s asshole and began tonguing her dark hole, shoving her tongue deep inside her anus, enjoying the taste. Vy was licking Regina’s sweet pussy, every now and then reaching to her asshole. Daniel went over to Vy’s ass cheeks, and began spanking her right cheek, and Chad went over to spank her left ass cheek. After Vy’s ass was red enough, Daniel shoved his dick into Vy’s anus, making Vy moan into Regina’s pussy, making Regina moan into Vy’s pussy, creating a chain.  
After a minute, Daniel came into Vy’s asshole, filling it to the brim and some of it dribbled out onto Regina, some of it coating her face. Chad was just jerking off in the background. Vy and Regina switched places, so Vy was on bottom and Regina was on top, her sexy ass out for everyone to take. Regina began to lick Vy’s pussy and Vy began licking Regina’s. Chad came over and pushed his dick into Regina’s tight asshole, making Regina scream a little, creating more vibrations for Vy to enjoy.  
Chad came in Regina’s asshole, and pulled out so he could cum over her ass cheeks, which he did, coating the Pilipino’s ass cheeks and back, some of it even going onto the back of her hair. Regina and Vy got off each other, and both got in doggy style positions, showing off their asses. Daniel started fucking Vy, while Chad started fucking Regina in her tight unused pussy.  
Both Chad and Daniel came into Regina and Vy, making them moan. Regina and Vy walked over to each other and began making out, their asses again sticking out. Chad went behind Vy’s ass and licked and sucked on it, making Vy moan. Daniel did the same with Regina, licking her asshole and squeezing her cheeks. After Regina and Vy broke apart to breathe, everyone agreed to take a break.


	2. Chapter 2 - Vy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vy gets fucked and raped on a mission.

Vy and Daniel were on a mission, Chad and Regina were on a mission as well to stop the hackers from upgrading the cloaker’s stolen bo staff. Whilst Vy and Daniel were spying on PZ 44 and 715 discussing plans to destroy the Spy Ninjas, Vy was crouching low and Daniel pulled down her jeans and she is now in her panties. “Daniel, what the fuck man we’re on a mission!” Vy exclaimed surprisedly. Daniel now pulled down her panties exposing her bare ass. Vy said, “Dude, what are you doing, we have to focus on the mission!” “Just continue to listen to the hackers and I’ll pleasure you, ok?” Daniel insisted. “Ok fine, just for a little bit.” Vy reluctantly agreed.  
Daniel began making long licks starting at the bottom of her pussy and going all the way to her asshole, pushing his tongue in a little bit. Vy started moaning quietly, but not enough for the hackers to hear, thankfully. Unfortunately however, Vy accidentally moaned too loud and 44 and 715 heard it. “Hey what was that?” asked the hackers. “Oh shit we’re in trouble!” Vy said. Daniel gave one last lick before letting her pull up her underwear and jeans, and sneak running away to another hiding spot. 715 said, “must have just been something else, there’s no Spy Ninjas here.”Vy whisper scolded Daniel, “see Daniel, I told you we shouldn’t have done that!” Daniel apologized, “yeah sorry Vy, I couldn’t help it your ass just looked so desirable at that moment.” “It's not a big deal Daniel, we can fuck, but just not when we’re on a mission.” “Ok fine I get it.” Daniel reluctantly agreed, but not before giving Vy’s ass a good smack just for good measure. As Daniel and Vy were sneaking around, 44 and 715 rolled out of nowhere, 44 twirling his baseball bat. “Are you ready to battle?” said 715. “Yeah let’s go!” Vy said. 715 and 44 attacked Daniel at the same time knocking him out. Then they threw a flash bang and blinded Vy, and she collapsed as well. Vy woke up completely alone on a table on her stomach, her two hands and feet were tied to the table. Next thing she registered is that she was completely naked, her ass out for anyone to take. She squirmed around but gave up on doing so, noticing she was bound fast. 44 and 715 came in, pants off, so their erect dicks stood up straight. “Leave me alone, losers!” “Only the Spy Ninjas get to fuck me, not you guys!” “Oooh looks like the little Spy Ninja is a slut!” 44 said. “Uh I get her mouth, you can get her ass and pussy, then we switch.” 715 said. Before Vy could protest, 715 thrust his dick into Vy’s mouth, making her suck the cock. 44 shoved his dick into her pussy, and began a double team. 44 cummed in Vy’s pussy, while 715 cummed all over her face coating her sexily, though Vy obviously did not like it. 715 got a sword and sliced off the ropes, freeing Vy, but before she could run, 44 blocked the exit. "What? what do you guys want with me?" Vy demanded. "Oh Vy, isn't it obvious. We want to fuck you much longer!" 715 chuckled. "Hey Vy, get on the bed doggy right now!'' 44 commanded. "Never! I will-" 715 shoved her on the bed, her ass out again. 44 got his baseball bat and began spanking her ass with it. "Mmm, fuck Pipes, you're so tight." He breathed into her ear, clamping down on her neck with his teeth. "Look at you, getting fucked by your enemies. Look at us fuck you." Not moments later, 44 yelled, in tandem with Vy, and they both came, squirting into the floor and each other, entirely out of breath. 715 went harder, pounding mercilessly into Vy's mouth. "Fuck me!" She screamed, twisting her head to see his heavy eyes watching 44 finger her ass, cumming for the second time.Then she felt a swipe of a tongue across her asshole, and shrieked in pleasure. 44 came over to kiss Vy like his life depended on it, shoving his tounge into her mouth. It was too much, getting screwed in both holes, 44's hands on her nipples, 715's mouth on hers and she came, shaking violently and gasping for air. Her walls tightened around 44 and he came, hot semen spilling into her belly. 44 gently pulled out, and fell onto his back next to 715, both chests heaving, still naked.


	3. Chapter 3 - Regina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina gets fucked by Chad

“Wait! Hold on for a second! I have a proposition,” Regina said. “What is it?” Chad asked, rolling his eyes, a habit he’d picked up from her. “Well, the way I see it, I’m really horny, and you haven’t had sex in in a few days, so why don’t we come to some sort of arrangement?” she said, leaning towards him. Regina shut her eyes and took a deep breath. “I’m just saying, it would be mutually beneficial if we helped each other out, you know?” she said. Regina pulled Chad down for a kiss. It was a kiss unlike anything Chad had ever had. He’d been with a a couple girls before given that he was a star athlete and he wasn’t exactly bad looking, but he’d never been with a girl that took charge like Regina. It was so unexpected given how nervous and clumsy she was all the time. He swallowed and stared at her, and asked, “So, um, how do we do this?” he asked, licking his lips. With a smile, Regina pushed him into her room and onto her couch bed before straddling his lap and kissing him again.It didn’t take long for his instinct to push aside his thoughts that this was Regina he was kissing and about to sleep with. He slipped her shirt off and swallowed when he discovered that she wasn’t wearing bra. Bras are fucking uncomfortable, don’t judge,” Regina huffed. “Believe me, judging is the last thing on my mind right now,” Chad said. Regina took off his jeans and took his rapidly hardening length in her hands, giving him a few quick strokes. Chad groaned and Regina swallowed his gasps with a laugh and a kiss. He could feel her smiling against his lips as she started using slower, teasing strokes that made every cell in his body smolder. Chad started to slip off her panties, and he put a finger inside her as revenge, grinning as she bucked into him. He started to tease her like she’d been teasing him, and she began to stroke him more earnestly. Regina leaned into him and gave him a sloppy kiss. Without any pomp or circumstance, she straddled him and sank down onto his length. They both groaned with satisfaction, and Chad found himself worrying that he wouldn’t last long. Regina was so tight around him that finishing early was going to be a serious worry. Knowing Regina, he only had one shot to impress her, and she’d give him shit if he accidentally came too soon. He decided his best course of action was to go slow so that he’d last longer, so he began to move with slow, shallow movements. Regina frowned from beneath him. “I'm not Vy, don't make love to me, fuck me!” she said before she flipped him over and rode him. It was all Chad could do to hold onto her hips as she set a rapid pace, much faster than any other girl that he’d ever been with, and bounced on top of him. A sheen of sweat began to cover the both of them as Regina rode him wildly, her hands roaming everywhere, lingering on his shoulder muscles and his abdomen. It took Chad a little while but he started to tentatively explore Regina's body as well. He started from her stomach and worked his way up, lingering on her breasts, cupping them in his hands. They were small C’s from what he guessed, but they were perfect to him. Chad brushed her hair out of her face so she could look at him. She was making delicious mewls of pleasure that were driving him absolutely crazy. Something surged inside him, and Chad flipped Regina over and positioned himself behind her before driving back into her. Fuck,” Regina keened. “I was wondering when you’d get the balls to take charge.” “Shut up,” Chad growled, plowing into her with reckless abandon. His hips bounced off her ass, and he took the time to appreciate that Regina's ass was fantastic. “Chad,” Regina panted. “I’m almost there. Please don’t—hmm—don’t stop.” Ever the gentleman, Chad plowed into her even harder. He must have hit her G spot or something because Regina shuddered and let loose a wail that threatened to undo him. “Fuck, right there!” she screamed. He came just as she did, and he swore that he went blind for a second as white, hot pleasure coursed through him and made every atom in his body sing. Chad rolled over and laid on his back to avoid falling on top of Chad who’d gone totally limp as she lay down on her top of her mattress. “Wow,” Chad said, struggling to catch his breath. “Not bad, Clay,” Regina gasped. “Maybe something good will come off this living arrangement yet.” “I hope you’re ready for round two,” Regina grinned as she rolled it over his length again. Chad thought it would have been impossible to get hard again after a performance like that, but he was amazed to find that when Regina rolled his dick her hands that he was as hard as he was before they’d fucked. “Fuck,” he groaned as Regina sank down on him again, this time shoving her asshole onto his dick. Maybe Regina was right — their strange living situation might have been a blessing in disguise after all.]


End file.
